encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Star-Spangled Banner
"The Star-Spangled Banner" is the national anthem of the United States of America. The lyrics come from "Defence of Fort M'Henry",1 a poem written on September 13, 1814 by the 35-year-old lawyer and amateur poet Francis Scott Key after witnessing the bombardment of Fort McHenry by British ships of the Royal Navy in Baltimore Harbor during the Battle of Fort McHenry in the War of 1812. Key was inspired by the large American flag, the Star-Spangled Banner, flying triumphantly above the fort during the American victory. The poem was set to the tune of a popular British song written by John Stafford Smith for the Anacreontic Society, a men's social club in London. "To Anacreon in Heaven" (or "The Anacreontic Song"), with various lyrics, was already popular in the United States. Set to Key's poem and renamed "The Star-Spangled Banner", it soon became a well-known American patriotic song. With a range of one octave and one fifth (a semitone more than an octave and a half), it is known for being difficult to sing. Although the poem has four stanzas, only the first is commonly sung today. "The Star-Spangled Banner" was recognized for official use by the United States Navy in 1889, and by U.S. President Woodrow Wilson in 1916, and was made the national anthem by a congressional resolution on March 3, 1931 (46 Stat. 1508, codified at 36 U.S.C. § 301), which was signed by President Herbert Hoover. Before 1931, other songs served as the hymns of American officialdom. "Hail, Columbia" served this purpose at official functions for most of the 19th century. "My Country, 'Tis of Thee", whose melody is identical to "God Save the Queen", the British national anthem,2 also served as a de facto anthem.3 Following the War of 1812 and subsequent American wars, other songs emerged to compete for popularity at public events, among them "The Star-Spangled Banner", as well as America the Beautiful. Contents 1 Early history 1.1 Francis Scott Key's lyrics 1.2 John Stafford Smith's music 1.3 National anthem 2 Lyrics 2.1 Additional Civil War period lyrics 2.2 Alternative lyrics 3 Modern history 3.1 Performances 3.2 200th anniversary celebrations 3.3 Adaptations 4 References in film, television, literature 5 Custom 6 Translations 7 Media 8 See also 9 References 10 Further reading 11 External links 11.1 Historical audio Early history Francis Scott Key's lyrics Francis Scott Key's original manuscript copy of his "Star-Spangled Banner" poem. It is now on display at the Maryland Historical Society. On September 3, 1814, following the Burning of Washington and the Raid on Alexandria, Francis Scott Key and John Stuart Skinner set sail from Baltimore aboard the ship HMS Minden, flying a flag of truce on a mission approved by President James Madison. Their objective was to secure the exchange of prisoners, one of whom was Dr. William Beanes, the elderly and popular town physician of Upper Marlboro and a friend of Key's who had been captured in his home. Beanes was accused of aiding the arrest of British soldiers. Key and Skinner boarded the British flagship HMS Tonnant on September 7 and spoke with Major General Robert Ross and Vice Admiral Alexander Cochrane over dinner while the two officers discussed war plans. At first, Ross and Cochrane refused to release Beanes, but relented after Key and Skinner showed them letters written by wounded British prisoners praising Beanes and other Americans for their kind treatment. Because Key and Skinner had heard details of the plans for the attack on Baltimore, they were held captive until after the battle, first aboard HMS Surprise and later back on HMS Minden. After the bombardment, certain British gunboats attempted to slip past the fort and effect a landing in a cove to the west of it, but they were turned away by fire from nearby Fort Covington, the city's last line of defense. An artist's rendering of the battle at Fort McHenry During the rainy night, Key had witnessed the bombardment and observed that the fort's smaller "storm flag" continued to fly, but once the shell and Congreve rocket4 barrage had stopped, he would not know how the battle had turned out until dawn. On the morning of September 14, the storm flag had been lowered and the larger flag had been raised. During the bombardment, HMS Erebus provided the "rockets' red glare". HMS Meteor provided at least some of the "bombs bursting in air". The 15-star, 15-stripe "Star-Spangled Banner" which inspired the poem Key was inspired by the American victory and the sight of the large American flag flying triumphantly above the fort. This flag, with fifteen stars and fifteen stripes, had been made by Mary Young Pickersgill together with other workers in her home on Baltimore's Pratt Street. The flag later came to be known as the Star-Spangled Banner and is today on display in the National Museum of American History, a treasure of the Smithsonian Institution. It was restored in 1914 by Amelia Fowler, and again in 1998 as part of an ongoing conservation program. Aboard the ship the next day, Key wrote a poem on the back of a letter he had kept in his pocket. At twilight on September 16, he and Skinner were released in Baltimore. He completed the poem at the Indian Queen Hotel, where he was staying, and titled it "Defence of Fort M'Henry". Much of the idea of the poem, including the flag imagery and some of the wording, is derived from an earlier song by Key, also set to the tune of The Anacreontic Song. The song, known as "When the Warrior Returns",5 was written in honor of Stephen Decatur and Charles Stewart on their return from the First Barbary War. According to the historian Robin Blackburn, the words "the hireling and slave" allude to the fact that the British attackers had many ex-slaves in their ranks, who had been promised liberty and demanded to be placed in the battle line "where they might expect to meet their former masters".6 John Stafford Smith's music Sheet music version About this sound Play (help·info) The memorial to John Stafford Smith in Gloucester Cathedral, Gloucester, England Key gave the poem to his brother-in-law Judge Joseph H. Nicholson who saw that the words fit the popular melody "The Anacreontic Song", by English composer John Stafford Smith. This was the official song of the Anacreontic Society, an 18th-century gentlemen's club of amateur musicians in London. Nicholson took the poem to a printer in Baltimore, who anonymously made the first known broadside printing on September 17; of these, two known copies survive. On September 20, both the Baltimore Patriot and The American printed the song, with the note "Tune: Anacreon in Heaven". The song quickly became popular, with seventeen newspapers from Georgia to New Hampshire printing it. Soon after, Thomas Carr of the Carr Music Store in Baltimore published the words and music together under the title "The Star Spangled Banner", although it was originally called "Defence of Fort M'Henry". The song's popularity increased, and its first public performance took place in October, when Baltimore actor Ferdinand Durang sang it at Captain McCauley's tavern. Washington Irving, then editor of The Analectic Magazine in Philadelphia, reprinted the song in November 1814. By the early 20th century, there were various versions of the song in popular use. Seeking a singular, standard version, President Woodrow Wilson tasked the U.S. Bureau of Education with providing that official version. In response, the Bureau enlisted the help of five musicians to agree upon an arrangement. Those musicians were Walter Damrosch, Will Earhart, Arnold J. Gantvoort, Oscar Sonneck and John Philip Sousa. The standardized version that was voted upon by these five musicians premiered at Carnegie Hall on December 5, 1917, in a program that included Edward Elgar's Carillon and Gabriel Pierné's The Children's Crusade. The concert was put on by the Oratorio Society of New York and conducted by Walter Damrosch.7 An official handwritten version of the final votes of these five men has been found and shows all five men's votes tallied, measure by measure.8 The Italian opera composer Giacomo Puccini used an extract of the melody in writing the aria "Dovunque al mondo..." in 1904 for his work Madama Butterfly. National anthem Commemorative plaque in Washington, D.C. marking the site at 601 Pennsylvania Avenue where "The Star-Spangled Banner" was first publicly sung The song gained popularity throughout the 19th century and bands played it during public events, such as July 4th celebrations. On July 27, 1889, Secretary of the Navy Benjamin F. Tracy signed General Order #374, making "The Star-Spangled Banner" the official tune to be played at the raising of the flag. In 1916, President Woodrow Wilson ordered that "The Star-Spangled Banner" be played at military and other appropriate occasions. The playing of the song two years later during the seventh-inning stretch of Game One of the 1918 World Series, and thereafter during each game of the series is often cited as the first instance that the anthem was played at a baseball game,9 though evidence shows that the "Star-Spangled Banner" was performed as early as 1897 at opening day ceremonies in Philadelphia and then more regularly at the Polo Grounds in New York City beginning in 1898. In any case, the tradition of performing the national anthem before every baseball game began in World War II.10 On November 3, 1929, Robert Ripley drew a panel in his syndicated cartoon, Ripley's Believe it or Not!, saying "Believe It or Not, America has no national anthem".11 In 1931, John Philip Sousa published his opinion in favor, stating that "it is the spirit of the music that inspires" as much as it is Key's "soul-stirring" words. By a law signed on March 3, 1931 by President Herbert Hoover, "The Star-Spangled Banner" was adopted as the national anthem of the United States of America. Lyrics O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected now shines in the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner, O! long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, A home and a country, should leave us no more? Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution. No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. O thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand Between their loved homes and the war's desolation. Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the Heav'n rescued land Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, And this be our motto: 'In God is our trust.' And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!12 Cover of sheet music for "The Star-Spangled Banner", transcribed for piano by Ch. Voss, Philadelphia: G. Andre & Co., 1862 Additional Civil War period lyrics In indignation over the start of the American Civil War, Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.13 added a fifth stanza to the song in 1861 which appeared in songbooks of the era.14 When our land is illumined with Liberty's smile, If a foe from within strike a blow at her glory, Down, down with the traitor that dares to defile The flag of her stars and the page of her story! By the millions unchained who our birthright have gained, We will keep her bright blazon forever unstained! And the Star-Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave While the land of the free is the home of the brave. Alternative lyrics In a version hand-written by Francis Scott Key in 1840, the third line reads "Whose bright stars and broad stripes, through the clouds of the fight".15 Modern history Main article: Performances and adaptations of The Star-Spangled Banner Performances This section may contain excessive, poor, or irrelevant examples. Please improve the article by adding more descriptive text and removing less pertinent examples. See Wikipedia's guide to writing better articles for further suggestions. (November 2012) Crowd performing the U.S. national anthem before a baseball game at Coors Field The song is notoriously difficult for nonprofessionals to sing because of its wide range – a 12th. Humorist Richard Armour referred to the song's difficulty in his book It All Started With Columbus. In an attempt to take Baltimore, the British attacked Fort McHenry, which protected the harbor. Bombs were soon bursting in air, rockets were glaring, and all in all it was a moment of great historical interest. During the bombardment, a young lawyer named Francis Off Key sic wrote "The Star-Spangled Banner", and when, by the dawn's early light, the British heard it sung, they fled in terror. — Richard Armour Professional and amateur singers have been known to forget the words, which is one reason the song is sometimes pre-recorded and lip-synced.needed Other times the issue is avoided by having the performer(s) play the anthem instrumentally instead of singing it. The pre-recording of the anthem has become standard practice at some ballparks, such as Boston's Fenway Park, according to the SABR publication The Fenway Project.16 "The Star-Spangled Banner" is traditionally played at the beginning of public sports events and orchestral concerts in the United States, as well as other public gatherings. Performances at particularly large events are often ended with a military flypast, but have also featured Challenger the eagle flying over the stadium before landing on his handler's gloved hand. The National Hockey League and Major League Soccer both require venues in both the U.S. and Canada to perform both the Canadian and American national anthems at games that involve teams from both countries (with the "away" anthem being performed first).17source needed It is also usual for both American and Canadian anthems (done in the same way as the NHL and MLS) to be played at Major League Baseball and National Basketball Association games involving the Toronto Blue Jays and the Toronto Raptors (respectively), the only Canadian teams in those two major U.S. sports leagues. The Buffalo Sabres of the NHL, which play in a city on the Canadian border and have a substantial Canadian fan base, play both anthems before all home games regardless of where the visiting team is based.18 Two especially unusual performances of the song took place in the immediate aftermath of the United States September 11 attacks. On September 12, 2001, the Queen broke with tradition and allowed the Band of the Coldstream Guards to perform the anthem at Buckingham Palace, London, at the ceremonial Changing of the Guard, as a gesture of support for Britain's ally.19 The following day at a St. Paul's Cathedral memorial service, the Queen joined in the singing of the anthem, an unprecedented occurrence.20 200th anniversary celebrations The 200th anniversary of the "Star-Spangled Banner" occurred in 2014 with various special events occurring throughout the United States. A particularly significant celebration occurred during the week of September 10–16 in and around Baltimore, Maryland. Highlights included playing of a new arrangement of the anthem arranged by John Williams and participation of President Obama on Defender's Day, September 12, 2014, at Fort McHenry.21 In addition, the anthem bicentennial included a youth music celebration22 including the presentation of the National Anthem Bicentennial Youth Challenge winning composition written by Noah Altshuler. Adaptations See also: The Star Spangled Banner (Whitney Houston recording) O'er the ramparts we watch in a 1945 United States Army Air Forces poster The first popular music performance of the anthem heard by mainstream America was by Puerto Rican singer and guitarist José Feliciano. He created a nationwide uproar when he strummed a slow, blues-style rendition of the song23 at Tiger Stadium in Detroit before game five of the 1968 World Series, between Detroit and St. Louis.24 This rendition started contemporary "Star-Spangled Banner" controversies. The response from many in Vietnam-era America was generally negative, given that 1968 was a tumultuous year for the United States. Despite the controversy, Feliciano's performance opened the door for the countless interpretations of the "Star-Spangled Banner" heard in the years since.25 One week after Feliciano's performance, the anthem was in the news again when American athletes Tommie Smith and John Carlos lifted controversial raised fists at the 1968 Olympics while the "Star-Spangled Banner" played at a medal ceremony. Marvin Gaye gave a soul-influenced performance at the 1983 NBA All-Star Game and Whitney Houston gave a soulful rendition before Super Bowl XXV in 1991, which was released as a single that charted at number 20 in 1991 and number 6 in 2001 (along with José Feliciano, the only times the anthem has been on the Billboard Hot 100). In 1993, Kiss did an instrumental rock version as the closing track on their album, Alive III. Another famous instrumental interpretation is Jimi Hendrix's version which was a set-list staple from autumn 1968 until his death in September 1970, including a famous rendition at the Woodstock music festival in 1969. Incorporating sonic effects to emphasize the "rockets' red glare", and "bombs bursting in air", it became a late-1960s emblem. Roseanne Barr gave a controversial performance of the anthem at a San Diego Padres baseball game at Jack Murphy Stadium on July 25, 1990. The comedian belted out a screechy rendition of the song, and afterward she attempted a gesture of ball players by spitting and grabbing her crotch as if adjusting a protective cup. The performance offended some, including the sitting U.S. President, George H. W. Bush.26 Sufjan Stevens has frequently performed the "Star-Spangled Banner" in live sets, replacing the optimism in the end of the first verse with a new coda which alludes to the divisive state of the nation today. David Lee Roth both referenced to parts of the anthem and played part of a hard rock rendition of the anthem on his song, "Yankee Rose" on his 1986 solo album, Eat 'Em and Smile. Steven Tyler also caused some controversy in 2001 (at the Indianapolis 500, to which he later issued a public apology) and again in 2012 (at the AFC Championship Game) with a cappella renditions of the song with changed lyrics.27 A version of Aerosmith's Joe Perry and Brad Whitford playing part of the song can be heard at the end of their version of "Train Kept A-Rollin'" on the Rockin' the Joint album. The band Boston gave an instrumental rock rendition of the anthem on their Greatest Hits album. The band Crush 40 made a version of the song as opening track from the album Thrill of the Feel (2000). In March 2005, a government-sponsored program, the National Anthem Project, was launched after a Harris Interactive poll showed many adults knew neither the lyrics nor the history of the anthem.28 References in film, television, literature Several films have their titles taken from the song's lyrics. These include two films titled Dawn's Early Light (200029 and 2005);30 two made-for-TV features titled By Dawn's Early Light (199031 and 2000);32 two films titled So Proudly We Hail (194333 and 1990);34 a feature (1977)35 and a short (2005)36 titled Twilight's Last Gleaming; and four films titled Home of the Brave (1949,37 1986,38 2004,39 and 2006).40 The Isaac Asimov short story "No Refuge Could Save" takes its title from a line in the third stanza. In the story, the protagonist notes that he once ferreted out a German spy during World War II because of the spy's knowledge of the third verse, which is virtually unknown by Americans. Ken Burns' documentary Baseball consists of 9 "innings", each of which begins with a rendition of the Star-Spangled Banner that is historically appropriate for the period covered in that episode of the series. Custom Plaque detailing how the custom of standing during the Anthem came about in Tacoma, Washington, on October 18, 1893, in the Bostwick building United States Code, 36 U.S.C. § 301, states that during a rendition of the national anthem, when the flag is displayed, all present except those in uniform should stand at attention facing the flag with the right hand over the heart; Members of the Armed Forces and veterans who are present and not in uniform may render the military salute; men not in uniform should remove their headdress with their right hand and hold the headdress at the left shoulder, the hand being over the heart; and individuals in uniform should give the military salute at the first note of the anthem and maintain that position until the last note; and when the flag is not displayed, all present should face toward the music and act in the same manner they would if the flag were displayed. Military law requires all vehicles on the installation to stop when the song is played and all individuals outside to stand at attention and face the direction of the music and either salute, in uniform, or place the right hand over the heart, if out of uniform. A law passed in 2008 allows military veterans to salute out of uniform, as well.4142 However, this statutory suggestion does not have any penalty associated with violations. 36 U.S.C. § 301 This behavioral requirement for the national anthem is subject to the same First Amendment controversies that surround the Pledge of Allegiance.43 For example, Jehovah's Witnesses do not sing the national anthem, though they are taught that standing is an "ethical decision" that individual believers must make based on their "conscience."444546 Translations As a result of immigration to the United States and the incorporation of non-English speaking people into the country, the lyrics of the song have been translated into other languages. In 1861, it was translated into German.47 The Library of Congress also has record of a Spanish-language version from 1919.48 It has since been translated into Hebrew49 and Yiddish by Jewish immigrants,50 Latin American Spanish (with one version popularized during immigration reform protests in 2006),51 French by Acadians of Louisiana,52 Samoan,53 and Irish.54 The third verse of the anthem has also been translated into Latin.55 With regard to the indigenous languages of North America, there are versions in Navajo565758 and Cherokee.59 Media The Star-Spangled Banner (1942) Menu 0:00 Fred Waring and His Pennsylvanians sing The Star-Spangled Banner in 1942 The Star-Spangled Banner (1915) Menu 0:00 A 1915 recording of the Star-Spangled Banner as sung by Margaret Woodrow Wilson, daughter of Woodrow Wilson The Star-Spangled Banner (1953) Menu 0:00 A 1953 instrumental recording by the United States Marine Corps band The Star Spangled Banner Menu 0:00 An instrumental recording by the United States Navy Band. Problems playing these files? See media help. File:Movieton1944.ogg Play media (1944) File:StarSpan1940.ogg Play media (1940) See also Audio a.svgMusic portal Flag of the United States.svgUnited States portal References 1.Jump up ^ "Library of Congress: Defence of Fort M'Henry". 2.Jump up ^ "My country 'tis of thee Collection". The Library of Congress. Retrieved 2009-01-20. 3.Jump up ^ Snyder, Lois Leo (1990). Encyclopedia of Nationalism. Paragon House. p. 13. ISBN 1-55778-167-2. 4.Jump up ^ British Rockets at the US National Park Service, Fort McHenry National Monument and Historic Shrine. Retrieved February 2008. Archived April 3, 2014, at the Wayback Machine. 5.Jump up ^ "When the Warrior Returns". 6.Jump up ^ Blackburn, Robin (1988). The Overthrow of Colonial Slavery, 1776–1848. pp. 288–290. 7.Jump up ^ The Star Spangled Banner: Part of the History of The Oratorio Society of New York 1 by the Oratorio Society of New York 8.Jump up ^ Standardization Manuscript for The Star Spangled Banner 2 on Antiques Roadshow (U.S.). 9.Jump up ^ "Cubs vs Red Sox 1918 World Series: A Tradition is Born". 10.Jump up ^ "Musical traditions in sports". CNN. 11.Jump up ^ Ripley's Newsroom 3. 12.Jump up ^ Francis Scott Key, The Star Spangled Banner (lyrics), 1814, MENC: The National Association for Music Education National Anthem Project (archived from the original on 2013-01-26). 13.Jump up ^ Butterworth, Hezekiah; Brown, Theron (1906). "The Story of the Hymns and Tunes". George H. Doran Co.: 335. 14.Jump up ^ The soldier's companion: dedicated ... – Google Books. Books.google.com. 1865. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 15.Jump up ^ "Library of Congress image". Retrieved 2010-06-14. 16.Jump up ^ "The Fenway Project – Part One". Red Sox Connection. May 2004. 17.Jump up ^ Allen, Kevin (2003-03-23). "NHL Seeks to Stop Booing For a Song". USA Today. Retrieved 2008-10-29. 18.Jump up ^ "Fanzone, A-Z Guide: National Anthems". Buffalo Sabres. Retrieved November 20, 2014. "If you are interested in singing the National Anthems at a sporting event at First Niagara Center, you must submit a DVD or CD of your performance of both the Canadian & American National Anthems..." 19.Jump up ^ Graves, David (September 14, 2001) "Palace breaks with tradition in musical tribute". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved August 24, 2011 20.Jump up ^ Steyn, Mark (September 17, 2001). "The Queen's Tears/And global resolve against terrorism". National Review. Archived from the original on 2013-06-15. Retrieved 2013-04-10. 21.Jump up ^ Michael E. Ruane (September 11, 2014). "Francis Scott Key's anthem keeps asking: Have we survived as a nation?". Washington Post. 22.Jump up ^ https://www.anthembicentennial.org 23.Jump up ^ Gilliland, John (1969). "Show 52 – The Soul Reformation: Phase three, soul music at the summit. 8" (audio). Pop Chronicles. Digital.library.unt.edu. Track 5. 24.Jump up ^ Paul White, USA TODAY Sports (October 14, 2012). "Jose Feliciano's once-controversial anthem kicks off NLCS". Usatoday.com. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Jose Feliciano Personal account about the anthem performance 26.Jump up ^ Letofsky, Irv (July 28, 1990). "Roseanne Is Sorry – but Not That Sorry". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 27.Jump up ^ "AOL Radio – Listen to Free Online Radio – Free Internet Radio Stations and Music Playlists". Spinner.com. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 28.Jump up ^ "Harris Interactive poll on "The Star-Spangled Banner"". Tnap.org. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 29.Jump up ^ Dawn's Early Light (2000) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 30.Jump up ^ Dawn's Early Light (2005) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 31.Jump up ^ Dawn's Early Light TV (1990) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 32.Jump up ^ Dawn's Early Light TV (2000) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 33.Jump up ^ So Proudly We Hail (1943) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 34.Jump up ^ So Proudly We Hail (1990) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 35.Jump up ^ Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 36.Jump up ^ Twilight's Last Gleaming (2005) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 37.Jump up ^ Home of the Brave (1949) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved December 5, 2007. 38.Jump up ^ Home of the Brave (1986) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved December 5, 2007. 39.Jump up ^ Home of the Brave (2004) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved December 5, 2007. 40.Jump up ^ Home of the Brave (2006) on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 41.Jump up ^ Duane Streufert. "A website dedicated to the Flag of the United States of America – United States Code". USFlag.org. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 42.Jump up ^ "U.S. Code". Uscode.house.gov. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 43.Jump up ^ The Circle School v. Phillips, 270 F. Supp. 2d 616, 622 (E.D. Pa. 2003). 44.Jump up ^ "Highlights of the Beliefs of Jehovah's Witnesses". Towerwatch.com. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 45.Jump up ^ Botting, Gary Norman Arthur (1993). Fundamental freedoms and Jehovah's Witnesses. University of Calgary Press. p. 27. ISBN 978-1-895176-06-3. Retrieved 2009-12-13. 46.Jump up ^ Chryssides, George D. (2008). Historical Dictionary of Jehovah's Witnesses. Scarecrow Press. p. 34. ISBN 978-0-8108-6074-2. Retrieved 2014-01-24. 47.Jump up ^ Das Star-Spangled Banner, US Library of Congress. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 48.Jump up ^ La Bandera de las Estrellas, US Library of Congress. Retrieved May 31, 2005. 49.Jump up ^ Hebrew Version 50.Jump up ^ Abraham Asen, The Star Spangled Banner in pool, 1745, Joe Fishstein Collection of Yiddish Poetry, McGill University Digital Collections Programme. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 51.Jump up ^ Day to Day. "A Spanish Version of 'The Star-Spangled Banner'". NPR. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 52.Jump up ^ David Émile Marcantel, La Bannière Étoilée on Musique Acadienne. Retrieved September 14, 2007. 53.Jump up ^ Zimmer, Benjamin (2006-04-29). "The Samoa News reporting of a Samoan version". Itre.cis.upenn.edu. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 54.Jump up ^ "An Bhratach Gheal-Réaltach – Irish version". Daltai.com. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 55.Jump up ^ Christopher M. Brunelle, Third Verse in Latin, 1999 56.Jump up ^ "Gallup Independent, 25 March 2005". Gallupindependent.com. 2005-03-25. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 57.Jump up ^ New Mexico Department of Veterans' Services Archived September 21, 2009, at the Wayback Machine. 58.Jump up ^ "Schedule for the Presidential Inauguration 2007, Navajo Nation Government". Navajo.org. 2007-01-09. Retrieved 2010-06-14. 59.Jump up ^ "Cherokee Phoenix, Accessed 2009-08-15". Cherokeephoenix.org. Retrieved 2010-06-14. Further reading Ferris, Marc. Star-Spangled Banner: the Unlikely Story of America's National Anthem. Johns Hopkins University Press, 2014. ISBN 9781421415185 OCLC 879370575 Leepson, Marc. What So Proudly We Hailed: Francis Scott Key, a Life. Palgrave Macmillan, 2014. ISBN 9781137278289 OCLC 860395373 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to The Star-Spangled Banner. Wikisource has original text related to this article: The Star-Spangled Banner Look up haughty or rampart in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Star-Spangled Banner (Memory): American Treasures of the Library of Congress "How the National Anthem Has Unfurled; 'The Star-Spangled Banner' Has Changed a Lot in 200 Years." By WILLIAM ROBIN JUNE 27, 2014 The New York Times C-SPAN American History TV tour of the Smithsonian National Museum of American History Star-Spangled Banner exhibit Historical audio The Star Spangled Banner, The Diamond Four, 1898 The Star Spangled Banner, Margaret Woodrow Wilson, 1915 Category:1900 singles Category:National anthems Category:North American anthems Category:Oceanian anthems Category:1814 compositions Category:1814 in the United States Category:American patriotic songs Category:History of Baltimore, Maryland Category:Maryland in the War of 1812 Category:National symbols of the United States Category:Songs based on actual events Category:Jimi Hendrix songs Category:José Feliciano songs Category:Marvin Gaye songs